DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This application is for a planning grant to develop a comprehensive epidemiologic study of eye diseases and their care. The general aim of the study will be to obtain information which will assist in the planning for health services, rendering of efficient and effective eye care, planning of research programs, and providing public information in the years to come. In this respect, it fulfills a major and critical objective of the National Eye Institute. During the planning period, a number of different areas will be evaluated as potential areas to include in the full study. These include: 1. Prevalence of eye diseases and visual impairment in the United States among non-Hispanic Whites, African-Americans, and Hispanics 2. Utilization of eye care services 3. Decision/cost-effectiveness analysis approach to screening for visual impairment, and eye disease 4. Quality of care provided for eye diseases 5. Impact of eye disease on visual function and quality of life and assessment of the benefits of interventions in regard to their impact on quality of life 6. Economic burden of eye diseases and their management (direct and indirect) 7. Utility assessment related to visual loss This project will be a joint effort involving the Jaeb Center for Health Research with Roy W. Beck, M.D., Ph.D. as the lead investigator and the Division of Biometry and Epidemiology at the National Eye Institute with Robert Sperduto M.D. as the lead investigator.